Old Friends, New Enemies
by Weissangel24
Summary: There was some magic that even the Great Clow Reed was unable to control. Now Sakura and her friends are faced by that same dark magic. Will they survive? Or will she lose her precious cards and something more forever?
1. Prologue

Old Friends  
New Enemies  
  
By Weissangel24  
  
The Boring Legal Stuff:  
  
Warning: This fic is rated PG 13 for mild language, light Ooc, violence and  
Shounen-ai. If such things bother you either don't read or keep your  
comments to yourself.  
  
This story has not been edited yet, so if there are mistakes, please don't  
hesitate to inform me of them, arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. This fic was written purely for enjoyment. I am not getting rich off of this, so please don't sue me. I'm so broke; there isn't enough glue in the world  
to put me back together.  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self nominated Queen of Sap.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
^-^  
  
Timeline: AU. This happens during Sakura's tenth year of school. She has captured all of the cards and has transferred them into Star Cards. She has even created some new cards of her own magic. Syoaron, and Meilin Li have returned to Hong Kong and Eriol, Souppy and Nakuru have returned to England. Toya and Yukito/ Yue are living together as each attends college.  
The permanent state of Toya giving Yue his magic was not as permanent as  
they thought. He has his powers back and then some.  
Syoaron has not told Sakura how he feels.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Prologue  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The dark haired teenager fled for his life down one deserted street after another, yet that haunting, mocking laughter followed him. Close behind him flew dark mystical creatures with beautiful butterfly wings. One was a black panther, with cold green eyes. The other was feminine looking although it had no gender. It had long red hair and a black dress.  
  
"RUN MASTER!" She cried dodging a bombardment of magical attacks, "RUN!" She did a u-turn mid flight and took an offense, shooting crimson crystals from the palm of her hand.  
  
"Ruby." The boy cried as her scream echoed behind him as she was wounded and captured.  
  
The laughter continued. "Is this the best you have?"  
  
"Eriol-sama, Please!" The panther pleaded. The boy bowed his head and climbed onto the cat's back. The beast took flight, seeking refuge in the storm clouds that were gathering over head.  
  
"Spinel, head back." The boy ordered, reaching into his shirt for a golden key. He recited a spell and the key turned into a long staff with a sun on the crest of it. "I'm not leaving Ruby to that!"  
  
"Yes, master." The cat said turning and heading back to where his partner was being held. Growling, he fired fire balls out of his mouth. They bounced harmlessly off of a shield around their adversary.  
  
"Eriol." She chided, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have run when you had the chance."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" The teenager glared through his glasses, and pointed his staff at her.  
  
"Oh, please." She laughed, "Do you really expect that to be able to stop me?" She hurled an orb of violet magic towards the young sorcerer, knocking him down and sending his staff flying.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Eriol-sama!" Spinel tried to run to his master, but she had ensnared him in a dark prison.  
  
"Eriol-sama." Ruby whispered weakly from inside her own prison.  
  
The boy groaned, forcing himself back to his feet.  
  
"You, who are supposed to be the all powerful reincarnation of the Great Clow Reed, were not much of a challenge. Now give me the Clow Cards." The girl held out her hand impatiently.  
  
"The.the Clow Cards?" The boy frowned, "I don't have them."  
  
"You lie. I know you possess the Cards, and I want them now!"  
  
Eriol looked up at her defiantly, "I don't have them."  
  
The girl glared at him for a bit before a small smile crossed her face. "No, you don't. but a girl named Sakura does."  
  
Eriol gapped, 'How did she.'  
  
"Fine, I will find this Sakura and I will get the Clow Cards from her."  
  
"She doesn't have them either! They were destroyed!" Eriol yelled at her. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Even if that were true, she is still a powerful sorceress, and will prove quite useful to me." She glared at the boy, "As for you." She held out her hands over him.  
  
Eriol's screams could be heard throughout London.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	2. Chapter one

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Chapter one  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"PHWEEEEEEEE!" The brunette girl shrieked when she saw her alarm clock, "KERO-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" The small yellow creature, which looked like a stuffed toy with angel wings, wailed, as he fluttered around the room, watching his friend and mistress run crazy about. "I tried, I really tried!"  
  
"KERO-chan, now I'm going to be late!" Sakura called from inside her closet as she yanked on her school uniform and grabbed her books. "I have practice to day, so I'll be home late!" She called running down to the kitchen. "Ohayo, O-tosan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Her father greeted with a smile as he placed his daughter's breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Arigato." She thanked him before inhaling her food, "I'm late!" She called throwing on her rollerblades and dashing out of the house. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She complained, sailing around a tight corner and WHAM flat on her but. "OOOWWW!" She frowned, staring at the ground. "I'M SO SORRY! I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
  
"I kinda figured, Sakura-chan." A kind voice smirked.  
  
Sakura looked up. It was a tall boy about her age. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He looked familiar, "Syoaron-kun?" She asked, accepting the offered hand for help up.  
  
"It's been a long time, Sakura-chan." The boy smiled.  
  
"Syoaron-kun!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hong Kong."  
  
"I talked my mother into allowing me to come back for school." Li, Syoaron explained. "I really missed you, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Really?" the girl blinked, "I missed you too." She looked almost sad for a moment. Then she perked up and smiled warmly, "Oh! I can't believe you came back to Japan! Tomoyo-chan will be so surprised!"  
  
Syoaron smiled, studying his friend that he hadn't seen in such along time. Her hair had gotten longer, and she had gotten taller. She filled out in all of the right places quite nicely.  
  
"Syoaron? Are you okay? Your face is all red." Sakura's green eyes blinked at him. "Are you sick?"  
  
Syoaron felt his flush deepened and he stared at the ground, 'She's still as clueless as ever.' He thought, aloud he stuttered out a response to her questions. "Uh.Iie, I'm not sick.I. uh. you've changed, Sakura."  
  
The girl frowned, and held her books close to her chest, "Changed?" she repeated thoughtfully, "I.I suppose I have."  
  
"OH HeY!" Li sputtered, waving his hands and silently cursing his redder face, "I didn't mean. I.I mean I- It's.It's been a long time!"  
  
Sakura smiled her eyes closed as she nodded in agreement, "Hmmm, too long."  
  
He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. She still had that influence over him. Her smiles still sent his heart racing. He found that around her, he was at a loss of words, so he simply returned the smile with one of his own.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura cried, glancing at her watch. It was that red one that Yukito had given her several years ago. "WE"RE LATE! REALLY LATE!!"  
  
"Well come on then!" Li grabbed her hand, "We can still make the bell if we hurry!" and together they made a mad dash for the high school.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Toya and Yukito were walking together towards the University where they attended, and Kinomoto-san lectured. They were unusually silent, especially the tall dark haired boy. Toya frowned slightly as he listened to the sounds of the city. Although everything seemed normal enough, he was getting a bad feeling from it.  
  
"Toya, is something the matter?" Yukito asked, glancing at him with concern. Toya didn't answer, but instead hailed a taxi. "Toya, where are you going? What about our classes?"  
  
"We are going to Tokyo Tower." The dark haired young man said grabbing his love's hand and pulling him into the car next to him. "Classes will just have to wait."  
  
"Toya, what's wrong?" Yukito asked nervously, studying his koi's face. Toya had this glower etched onto his face and he was incredibly tense as the taxi ride seemed to take forever.  
  
"I'm not sure." Was all the reply that he was willing to offer.  
  
Yukito sighed, his silver blue eyes staring at the scenery as it sped by. Toya would tell him in due time. "I haven't been to Tokyo Tower in a long time." He mused.  
  
Toya grunted a response, his mind too preoccupied with what he was sensing. It was dark and menacing, but it also felt familiar, at the same time as if that were even possible. It was almost like sensing."Yuki." Toya began, his voice a low whisper, "Does Yue-san sense anything?"  
  
The silver haired boy closed his eyes momentarily. Opening them again, he looked confused. "He doesn't see how that's possible."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Yukito's skin paled, "Toya, he doesn't see how that's possible." He repeated, his body began to tremble, and the boy hugged himself against some unknown threat, "T.Toya.?"  
  
"Yuki, what is it?" Toya gripped his friend's shoulder tightly.  
  
"I'm not sure." He whispered, "But the Tokyo Tower is defiantly where we need to go at the moment."  
  
The dark haired boy nodded grimly.  
  
The Taxi sped through the city streets.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
They stood at the top of Tokyo Tower. No one was insight so at Toya's bidding, Yukito had transformed into the moon guardian, Yue.  
  
"This is wrong." The tall creature, with long silver hair, and angel wings frowned. "It shouldn't feel like this."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Toya asked the mystical guardian.  
  
"No." Yue's cold blue eyes narrowed. "But I do know that it will mean trouble for Sakura-sama."  
  
"I get the feeling. I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything." Sakura's older brother said carefully, not wanting to accuse him of anything.  
  
Yue glared slightly at the human. "You are correct; however, until I speak to Cerberus, I will keep it to myself."  
  
Toya shrugged, "That is up to you, Yue-san, but mind this; you better not allow anything to happen to Yuki or my sister."  
  
"Toya-san." The lunar guardian said in all seriousness, "I have given you my word before, I will protect Sakura-sama, for she is my mistress; and I will protect Yukito as it was part of our agreement when you transferred your powers over to me. I am not one to break my word."  
  
Toya stifled a smirk. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Yue was insulted by his lack of faith. "I know, Yue. but I can't help but worry. You hold the lives of the two most important people to me under your protection."  
  
Yue's eyes studied the human for a moment. "I'm wondering." He began. "I feel another, familiar presence that I haven't sensed for over three years. Do you sense it as well?"  
  
The human frowned and concentrated, his eyes scanning the city below. "That kid." he glared. "That kid's back."  
  
"Li-san."  
  
The human's frown deepened, "There's someone else too."  
  
Yue didn't answer, but peered off in the distance, a distracted look upon his face.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	3. Chapter two

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Chapter two  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Syoaron-kun, Tomoyo-chan and I were planning on going shopping after school. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked brightly as she slipped on her skates.  
  
"Don't you have practice today, Sakura-chan?" Rika asked quietly.  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, it was rescheduled for tomorrow before school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can come too if you want." Sakura offered.  
  
Rika smiled and shook her head, "Arigato, Sakura-chan, but I have to go to work in a little bit."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad, Rika-chan." the girl frowned slightly.  
  
"It's okay, really. Maybe I can go the next time." Rika waved, "I'll see you tomorrow! Welcome back, Li-kun!"  
  
"Arigato, Sasaki-kun." Syoaron called.  
  
"Hai, see you tomorrow, Rika-chan!" Sakura waved back as her friend left.  
  
"Are you ready, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked coming out of the music room.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh!" The dark haired girl gasped when she noticed Li. "I wasn't aware that you were back. Li-kun." She apologized.  
  
"I arrived late last night." Syoaron explained.  
  
"Well, you've been missed." She grinned mischievously at him. The boy's face began to turn a deep red. "I see. You apparently have missed too."  
  
Sakura's green eyes blinking in confusion, "Syoaron-kun, are you alright? Your face is all red again. are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
"Hai!" the boy insisted, "I'm fine!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled sweetly and walked out of the school.  
  
'Kisama.' the boy silently cursed, his head hung with a defeated sigh, 'I thought I was over that.'  
  
"So, Syoaron, will you come with us?" Sakura asked again, startling the Chinese boy out of his moping.  
  
"Hai. I'd like that very much!" Li agreed.  
  
"Yey!" The happy girl clapped her hands before taking a hold of his arm and pulling him outside.  
  
"Matte!" The boy complained, "You're going too fast!"  
  
"Gomen." The girl smiled, "But we need to catch up to Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Syoaron sighed as he allowed himself to be lead, 'I forgot how energetic she is in person.'  
  
"How is Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked casually.  
  
Li thought of his energetic, annoying cousin. "She's okay, I guess, I haven't really talked to her since the last time she came here to visit."  
  
"But I thought she was staying with your family."  
  
"She was, but moved out when she returned to Hong Kong." He looked sad for a moment, "She was really upset when she left."  
  
"Oh, have you tried to contact her?" Sakura asked, rounding a corner.  
  
"No. I figured if she wanted to talk to me then she'll call." He shrugged.  
  
Sakura was quiet for a moment. "You know. It might be that she's waiting for you."  
  
"Not anymore." The boy disagreed.  
  
"Really? Why's that?" She blinked at him curiously.  
  
"Oi-Sakura-chan!" Someone called to her.  
  
The teenager looked around for the source, "Huh? That almost sounded like."  
  
"Hiiwzawa-kun." Li glared at the dark haired boy as he.limped. up to them.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted happily, "What a surprise! First Syoaron- kun returns from Hong Kong and now you have come back from England!" She ran up and gave him a hug. Li looked uncomfortable and shifted his glance to the ground as his face flushed.  
  
"AH-ugh!" The boy grimaced and backed away from the girl. Holding his side he fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
Sakura stepped away startled, "Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Syoaron asked placing a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder before kneeling next to his friend and rival.  
  
"Iie."He shook his head.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked concerned. The boy didn't answer, "Eriol-kun."  
  
"Sakura, you're in great danger. You must leave this place.Now!" He lifted his dark grayish-blue eyes up at her, "Please.Sakura." he pleaded.  
  
"What happened?" Li repeated. He closed his eyes and frowned, "Where's Ruby and Spinel?"  
  
At the mention of his guardian's names, Eriol became saddened. "They.Their." He grimaced again, "Please, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Eriol-kun." She sighed, leaning down and helping him up. The boy leaned he weight on Sakura's shoulders before Li took him from her. The Chinese boy looked down at the English boy with a note of disapproval. Eriol passed out, startling Syoaron.  
  
"Oi! Wake up!" Li protested.  
  
Sakura looked as if she might cry as she brushed the boy's dark bangs from his face. "Let's bring him to Oniisan's apartment." She suggested. "Yue might be able to help." She bit her lip nervously, "Please, Syoaron-kun?"  
  
Li felt his face flush again. She was looking up at him with those green orbs that melted his heart. Then a moan from the unconscious boy in his arms brought him back and he nodded his agreement. "Yue should be told that he's in town anyway." He muttered, "But can you use the float card? He's heavier then he looks."  
  
"Hn." Sakura agreed ducking into an ally and pulling out her star key. "The key which hides powers of the stars." She recited, "Show your true form before me."  
  
"IIE, SAKURA!"  
  
The girl looked up. Above her was Yue descending on his feathery angel wings, her brother in his arms. "Yue-san? Oniisan?" she asked confused, her spell forgotten.  
  
"You must not use your magic." Yue ordered, "You'll be in great danger."  
  
"What are you doing here Kid?" Toya demanded, towering over the younger teenager.  
  
"I don't see how that's a concern of yours." Li snapped, glaring at him, while hefting Eriol's weight.  
  
Yue's cold blue eyes widened, his face registering shock, "Eriol-sama!" he took the boy into his arms, "What happened?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know, Yue-san." Sakura answered, "He passed out before he could say. We were just on our way to your apartment, Niisan."  
  
Her older brother nodded his head. "That was good thinking, Sakura-chan, but you must not use your magic.We'll take a taxi."  
  
Yue looked towards the sun, squinting in its bright light, "I trust that Cerberus is in your room, Sakura-sama?" He glanced at the girl, "No doubt playing those infernal games?" She nodded. Yue spread his wings, "I must retrieve him," He announced, "I'll meet you at the apartment."  
  
"Yue-san, wait." Toya called, "I'll go. You'll look to conspicuous flying around like that. I'm amazed that no one saw us when we flew before."  
  
The silver haired on paused, realizing that the boy was still in his arms, "Hn." He agreed before transforming back into Yukito. The older teenager looked confused for a moment before Toya gripped his shoulder and he relaxed some, "Toya?"  
  
"You're taking Sakura-chan back to our apartment along with him and the Kid." The taller boy informed him, handing him some money, "Hail a cab and make sure that Sakura-chan doesn't use her magic." The boy nodded and Toya took off running down the street.  
  
"Yue-san has a bad feeling about this." The snow rabbit whispered.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	4. Chapter three

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Chapter three  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Coolness on his forehead lured him from his slumber, and slowly, his dark grey-blue eyes opened. The first face he saw was of Li's scowling at him. Then he realized why as Sakura's soft hands wiped his brow with a cold cloth. The Snow Rabbit was pacing the room agitatedly, muttering to himself. Slowly, Eriol forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain that threatened to make him pass out again.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Sakura whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
He tried to smile, "I am now, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm glad." She smiled, her emerald eyes tearing.  
  
"So what happened?" Li demanded harshly.  
  
"Syoaron-kun." Sakura chastised. The boy's face turned a bright red and he quickly looked away.  
  
"I was attacked." Eriol whispered, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his side.  
  
Sakura gasped, "By who?"  
  
"I.I don't know."the dark haired boy shook his head, "But Sakura- chan, she's coming for you."  
  
"She?" Yukito asked, snapping his attention to the injured boy.  
  
"She." Eriol repeated, passing out again.  
  
"Kami-sama." Yukito swore, beginning to pace the room again, with more agitation this time.  
  
Li frowned at the taller boy, "What's wrong, Yukito-san?"  
  
He didn't answer, just kept shaking his head and pacing quicker.  
  
"Yukito-san?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes filled with concern. She reached out and took his hand as he passed her. "What is it? You look awfully worried."  
  
"Toya's not back." He whispered, "Toya's not back."  
  
Eriol, Syoaron, and Sakura all frowned at the troubled young man. "Oniisan will be back soon." Sakura assured him. ".with Kero-chan."  
  
"Cerberus." He gripped the sides of his head, "Toya."  
  
The English boy frowned at the Snow Rabbit. "Yukito-san, I must speak with Yue-san please."  
  
Yukito blinked several times before closing his eyes as if in a faint. Magnificent wings sprouted from his back and surrounded him. A magic circle appeared under him and a brilliant glow encased him. Moments later, the wings parted and before them stood the cool façade of Yue, guardian of the moon. He didn't say anything, just stood there watching the English boy that lay on Yukito's couch.  
  
"Yue-san, calm yourself." The dark haired teenager ordered, "You need to have a clear head."  
  
"It shouldn't take Toya-san this long to return." The guardian said coldly. "I feel there is danger stirring."  
  
"There is, Yue-san." The boy said simply, "But you have responsibilities that you should not get distracted from."  
  
"Hai," The guardian agreed.  
  
"Besides, your worrying is affecting Yukito." The silver haired one didn't reply. "And that worries Sakura-chan."  
  
Yue looked up startled and then looked from his previous master to his current one. The Japanese girl was huddled next to the couch, crying. Syoaron knelt by her, talking softly to her, and occasionally she would nod and wipe away a tear.  
  
The front door opened and closed, "I'm back." Toya announced, producing a shopping bag and placing it on the counter by the kitchen.  
  
"ONIISAN!" Sakura cried running at him and throwing her arms around him, sobbing against his chest.  
  
Toya looked down at his little sister confused, "Sakura-chan? What is it?"  
  
"Nande." she whispered, pulling away from him, "Nandemoni."  
  
He ruffled her hair with a smirk, "Why don't you make us some tea?" The teenage girl nodded and walked into the kitchen to set the water to boil. After she had disappeared, he turned to Yue and frowned. "Here." He said sharply, throwing the shopping bag.  
  
The guardian caught and opened it. Peering inside, he saw the very dizzy temporary form of the guardian of the sun, Cerberus. "Cerberus." He addressed.  
  
The creature that resembled a stuffed toy, shook his head, blinked and looked up at the glowering face of his partner and opposite. "Yue." He frowned. "Why did the Big Brother kidnap me away from my games?" He demanded before wailing, "I was about to make the big score!"  
  
"There is something a little more important than video games going on." Li glared into the bag.  
  
"HEY!" Kero yelled, "What are you doing here, Brat? I thought we had gotten rid of you!"  
  
"I've returned to Japan, for school." The Chinese boy answered coolly.  
  
"Is that so." Toya glared at him. Li glared back, his fists clenching at his side.  
  
"Tea's ready." Sakura announced walking into the room with a tray of tea cups.  
  
Kero flew out of the bag with a cheer, and flew towards the girl. "YEEEAAAHHH-ACK!" He chocked out when someone grabbed him by his wings. "Hey! Let go!"  
  
"You're going to make her spill." Li glared at the stuffed animal.  
  
"Arigato, Syoaron-kun." She beamed towards him, causing him to flush and her brother to glare. She knelt, oblivious to it all, at the small table and began to pour the tea and pass it out. "Eriol-kun." she said handing him a cup.  
  
'Arigato, Sakura-chan." The dark haired boy accepted the drink.  
  
"Syoaron-kun." She smiled as he knelt by her and accepted his drink.  
  
Kero pouted, "HEY! WHEN DO I GET MINE?"  
  
"Kero-chan, you're so rude." She chastised, handing her brother a cup before pouring herself some. She looked up at Yue. He was staring out of the window, "Um.. Yue-san. I know that you don't drink or eat. but are you sure that you wouldn't like some?"  
  
"Iie.thank you." He muttered, gracing her with a glance before turning back to the window.  
  
The girl shrugged and poured one last glass and handed it to the flying toy, "Here, Kero-chan. Don't spill."  
  
"I won't, I won't." The miniature guardian protested, taking his cup and flying up to the top of the bookshelf. "So what's the big problem?"  
  
"She's back." Yue answered, while Eriol shuddered despite himself.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Author's note: Although I enjoy writing, I'm not used to having other people read my work. Also, this is the first Card Captor Sakura fic. that I have ever written. If you have read this story, please comment on it. Good or bad, just please don't be nasty about it. I would like to know whether or not it is worth continuing. Arigato. 


	5. Chapter four

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Chapter four  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Tomoyo scanned the crowd for her friends. They said that they'd be right behind her, yet they were no where to be seen. She frowned slightly before pulling out her cell phone, 'Maybe something magical happened?' she asked herself as she waited for Sakura to answer her own phone.  
  
It rang and rang, but there was no answer. Tomoyo didn't even get Sakura's voice mail. She sighed and hung up. Then double checking her numbers, tried again. Still there was no answer. "What has happened to you, Sakura-chan?" She wondered.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
A small girl watched intently as Tomoyo hung up her phone and started to walk away. She giggled softly to herself before skipping after the taller, dark haired girl. 'It won't be long now.' She grinned, "I will have those cards."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Toyo frowned at his little sister as she smiled and talked with Syoaron and Eriol. Yue and Kero were talking quietly amongst themselves and he was left out of it. "Oi, Sakura-chan. Did dad have anything to do today? Won't he be worried about you?"  
  
The girl glanced at him before replying, "Iie, he said he'd be out until after dinner. Besides, I left a message for him saying that I was with my friends this evening."  
  
The dark haired young man nodded, "I didn't see any messages on your machine when I picked up the toy."  
  
"HEY!" The miniature guardian snarled, "I'm NOT a toy!"  
  
Toya smirked, "You look like one."  
  
"WHY.YOU." He took flight towards him before Yue grabbed him by his wings.  
  
"Calm yourself, Cerberus." He frowned. "He's just trying to make you angry."  
  
"YEAH! WELL IT"S WORKING!" Kero yelled angrily. "FIRST THE KID AND THEN HIM!!! I'M TELLING YOU I GET NO RESPECT!"  
  
"Kero-chan, you may resemble a stuffed toy now, but when you transform to your real self, then no one could say that about you." Sakura said gently, "And if you know what your true form is like then it shouldn't matter what the others say." She looked at the guardian as he pondered her words, "Right, Kero-chan?" The beast sighed and nodded his head before flying back up to the top of the bookshelf. Sakura sighed before turning to her brother, "Oniisan, why must you cause trouble?"  
  
"You're one to talk, Kaiju." He sipped at his tea.  
  
"What did you say?" she frowned, a large sweat drop forming on her for head, her face red. "I'm not a monster! I never have been a monster! You're soo mean!"  
  
Eriol, and Syoaron chuckled softly to themselves. "He got you, Sakura- chan." Eriol told her. And she wilted, her face even redder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan." Syoaron whispered, his face flushed, "You're right, he is mean."  
  
"Arigato, Syoaron-kun." She smiled back. It was Toya's turn for a red, and if it weren't for Yue's sudden hand on his shoulder, he probably would have tried to kill the teenager. And then Sakura's cell phone rang. She dug through her bag until she found it. "Konnichiwa." She greeted to a dial tone. Frowning she looked at her caller id. It was Tomoyo. "PHWEEEEE!" She shrieked, "We forgot all about Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Oh!" Syoaron frowned, "Why don't you call her back?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I tried." She got to her feet and headed towards the door, pausing just long enough to slip on her shoed, "I'll be right back." She promised before opening the door.  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Toya called after her, "MATTE, Sakura-chan."  
  
Li leapt to his feet and ran after her, pausing only to slip on his shoes. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. "Matte!"  
  
Eriol looked at Yue, "Change back to Yukito and go after them." He ordered, "Something is not right here." The silver haired guardian did as he was instructed to do. Toya was about to follow him, as was Kero, but Eriol stopped them. "Iie, Let them go."  
  
"A punk kid is not telling me what to do!" Toya glared at the boy.  
  
"Fine, go. But it won't do Sakura a bit of good." The pale, dark haired boy said bluntly. "It might even get her killed."  
  
"Killed." Toya's eyes when wide as he thought about that, "How? What's going on?"  
"I can not say." Eriol apologized, "but, please, know that I don't want anything to happen to her either."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Sakura ran down one street after another before arriving at Tomoyo's house. "Tomoyo-chan!" She called just as a wave of foreboding magic swept over her and made her skin crawl. "Tomoyo-chan?" She whispered halting, looking around, searching for the danger she sensed.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Li yelled rounding the corner and the skidded to a stop. He looked around, "This presence. Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Syoaron-kun." She whispered, slowly turning around, "What is this?"  
  
"It feels like."  
  
"Another guardian?" She looked around, "But that's not possible.Is it?"  
  
"It shouldn't be." Yukito's quiet voice said from behind Li.  
  
The sound of a child's giggle attracted the threesome's attention. "Poor, poor, Sakura-chan." She laughed.  
  
"Do.Do I know you?" Sakura asked backing away from the child that seemed to have appeared from no where.  
  
"Iie."She smiled, "But I know who you are.I know who you search for as well."  
  
"Sakura. get out of here.NOW!" Syoaron ordered as Yukito transformed.  
  
"Ah, Yue." The child smiled evilly, "You are not someone who I expected to see again." She looked at Sakura who seemed frozen by some spell. "I'll see you again." The child promised. She eyed Li, "Until then, those who are close to you are not safe from me." and with that she disappeared, leaving behind an unconscious Tomoyo sprawled on the ground.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed before falling unconscious herself.  
  
"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Syoaron catching the girl.  
  
Yue went to examine the other girl, "Her life energy has nearly been depleted." He announced gathering the teenager in his arms. "We should hurry back to the others."  
  
Syoaron nodded briefly before gathering the Card master in his arms with great care. "Sakura."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


End file.
